everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aster Zhi
Aster Zhi (星鸟織 - xing niao zhi) is the next Zhinü/Weaving Girl in The Weaving Girl and the Cowherd. He is a Royal, willing to take on his story and choosing to believe in that one day a year visit in his future. He is quite chill, but is passionate about 101% of the things he likes. He's literally my human (well, heavenly person, considering he's actually directly related to Xi Wangmu) sparkle emoji. Character Personality Aster is, in one word, passionate. He loves a lot of things and does them to his 200%. He has a spark in his eyes whenever he does what he likes and is often in a sort of mood of his own whenever he does it. He is the type of person to encourage you, and take your passion and treat it as his child, letting you grow through his constant directions and praise. He's also quite chill, and when not driven by a good fire in his veins he will help you relax when it gets too hectic. Appearance He is an average sized, 17 year old boy (or as I'd like to call him, a heavenly bean). He's kind of pale, kind of lanky, but he's an adorable heavenly red bean. He has brownish purple, slightly down-turned eyes that have aegyo sal and his eyes crinkle when he laughs. And speaking of my celestial lentil laughing, he has a dimple on his right cheek that reveals itself to the world whenever he smiles or laughs. His short, swishy, wavy hair is naturally black, but he dyes it periwinkle blue with a light purple ombre at the tips. Fairy Tale - Cowherd and Weaving Girl The story Hereit is. An important note is that only the first/original generation had the celestial empress/Xi Wangmu slash open the sky with her hairpin to create the Milky Way, the generations following suit only relive everything but the slashing of the sky. How does Aster fit into it? He's the weaving maid. Relationships Family Friends Pets Aster has a young qilin named Bian. She reaches Aster's mid-calf, and her horns reach his knees. Romance Aster's bi. He's met his supposed other half, but doesn't feel anything yet. Outfits tbA Trivia * He's a freelance party planner, and he's planned parties for loads of people. * He can float/fly. It's pretty useful when your home is literally perched on the side of a mountain with a stairway out front that goes to a sudden drop. * Has a teensy weensy, itty bitty crush on Atarau. (ah, the cliche "i have a crush on my bestie" thing. rip) * Moonlights (pun intended) as a server in the local branch of his mom's multicountry/multirealm yum cha place called Stargazer Court. * Has probably met a ton of deities through mom's parties. * Has an actual hoverboard shaped like a cloud that literally hovers/flies. Quotes * Portrayal Aster would be portrayed by Lay, a member of EXO (his real name is Zhang Yixing). He has the looks down (well, hair but that's what hair dye is for), and he has the cuteness to play him. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Bisexual Category:Characters Category:The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl Category:Chinese